Fear the Future
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: Clara thinks of the relationship and moments she shares with the Eleventh Doctor. Please suggest ideas! This summary is bad, and is not doing this fanfiction justice, at all...
1. Fear the Future

**_Fear the Future_**

_Chapter One_

* * *

Growing up, Clara Oswald had been the weakest link. Having been smaller than the average teenage girl, and being introverted, she was an easy target. Particularly in Secondary School, when everyone was separated into their cliques, Clara had been alone.

As Clara grew up, she became closer to a few people. She had her first bestfriend, Lynda, when she was eighteen, they went to university together, even, Clara had studied teaching, and Lynda had studied Drama. Over the years, Lynda became more distant too. It was when Clara had been nineteen that she fell into depression.

When Clara was twenty-two, she received a letter in the mail, with a little charm on it, a leaf, just like her own, with a little grey 'C' in the middle. She never really discovered who sent it to her.

On her twenty-fourth birthday, She received another letter, in the same handwriting as the first, asking her to wait, and asking for her to not fear the future. Clara still didn't know who the mystery sender was.

Then the Doctor came, and everything changed. She felt stronger, she felt more significant. She felt like she had purpose. She used to fight alone, but now she fought with the Doctor against battles.

Every Wednesday night, she would go to sleep, and think that there would only be another week until she saw his face light up again. His eyes go all glassy, and his lips forming a wide grin across his face, that endearing smile.

Whenever she felt that she was useless to the world, she would remember him, as he had remembered her when she told him to run, the clever boy. She would remember that there is no way she could fear her future in the way she did. But still, these fears crept up on her. What would happen when she got too old to carry on? What would happen if he didn't care for her anymore? What would happen if he regenerated, would he still want her around, or would he kick her out of the TARDIS like an old piece of furniture?

No, never think of that.

Never fear the future, when the present is a gift.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be an on-going series of ideas revolving mainly around Clara and Eleven. If you wish to submit ideas, please do review! There is no way for me to know what you want if you don't tell me. Or, if you wish it to be a more private idea, I'm fine with PMing.**

_~ EtharahxBennica ~_


	2. Lies

** s/10290133/1/SASSINESS-INCARNATE  
**

* * *

******Like sassiness? Go see my friend's Doctor Who trollfic called SASSINESS INCARNATE. It's by Dawn's Chilling in the TARDIS. It is random, funny, and quite well written, so, yeah, go check it out :)**

* * *

_**Fear the Future**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Clara had, infact, had one boyfriend when she was twenty, named Benny. His head was pointed and his face looked like a rat. At five-foot-five, he was shorter than even the average woman. Nowadays, Clara preferred to think he was dead to her. He was one of those men that thought women were alright to deceive.

How do you think this ended?

The first time, he cheated on her, was on a girl called Nina. When Clara found out, she forgave him. She didn't even know who the girl was. It wasn't until the second time that Clara found out Nina was only fifteen. That put Benny in jail for a good three years, and when he came back, he tried to get Clara back again. Came crawling back, calling her babe and love as if nothing had happened. Clara forgave him, but had kept a good eye on him. She still feared the future lies he might try to pull on her. Benny, of course, went back to Nina, when she was still underage still, at seventeen. Nina was friend's with Angie Maitland, who at the time was almost thirteen. Angie told Clara, and Clara broke up with him. Benny was put in prison again for fourteen years. Clara only feared the future when he came out. Would he harass her again? Hopefully, Clara would be taken by then. The hope was rational, as she would be thirty-seven by that point.

The spiral of lies that her only ex-boyfriend had created made Clara never believe in love again.

Before _him_.

The Doctor. He never lied to her, just withheld information because he didn't think she couldn't handle it. He had become more open since she had saved him from The Great Intelligence.

The lies reminded her of her life when it was tough. Before the Wednesdays with the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: This is really short because I am tired. Anyway, please review.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, listening to a bunch of Emma Blackery songs (She only has four, but whatever) has inspired Chapter One and Two so far. This was less Whouffle as well. If you want more Whouffle, review what you want to happen. I can't come up with all this on my own!**

_~ EtharahxBennica ~_


End file.
